Episode 7449 (14th March 2016)
Plot Robert has a solicitors meeting regarding his divorce, but he is surprised to learn from Victoria about Gordon's plea hearing. Chas warns Charity she'll need to come up with the money soon, or she will be forced to find another buyer. In the café, Megan proudly shows off pictures of baby Eliza and reveals her daughter could be coming home soon. Jai offers Megan financial support after hearing her worrying about money. Emma receives a letter confirming the sale of her father's house, and Finn advises her not to worry about Charity and Moses. David suggests pub quizzes for when Charity owns the pub, meanwhile Doug tries to make excuses not to attend Laurel and Ashley's wedding rehearsal. Megan asks Leyla if she can reinvest in the business again, reminding her the money could be used to pay back Nikhil. Leyla isn't sure she wants a business partner again, but fears she cannot say no. When Robert mentions Chrissie is trying to give him as little possible from their divorce, Andy sticks up for his brother's estranged wife. James senses there is something amiss with Emma, but show her a brochure for a new housing development on the other side of Robblesfield, as Charity watches on. When James leaves, Charity warns Emma that if she doesn't get her money by the following day, she and Moses are gone. Pearl sets Harriet up with Daniel, a customer of the vets. Charity pops round to Dale View to see if Emma has made her decision, but Emma insists they have rights now Ross is on Moses' birth certificate. Charity makes it clear it won't make a difference if she and Moses aren't here. Ross walks in on the tail end of the conversation and demands to be told what is going on. Doug worries that Laurel is setting her self up for heartbreak with Ashley's illness. Ross thinks he and Emma should tells James about what's going on, but Emma reveals that Charity has her over a barrel as she was the one who hid Noah when he went missing. Chrissie and Andy flirt. Emma explains she only got Ross on the birth certificate because of hiding Noah, and tells Ross she'll have to give Charity the money. Ross is adamant she shouldn't and he resolves to sort it out himself. Moira is upset as Noah moves in with Charity at The Woolpack, meanwhile Harriet agrees to go on another date with Daniel. Half-dressed Chrissie is shocked as she walks in on Andy, she quickly covers herself. Ross pins Charity against a wall and confronts her over blackmailing Emma and her threats to move away with Moses. Charity insists it's a good deal and plays her trump card when she reveals she knows he was the one who shot Robert, and warns Ross he better dig deep. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *James Barton - Bill Ward *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Daniel - Scott Anson Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *The Grange - Office *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and back exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,570,000 (15th place). Notable Dialogue Emma Barton: " What am I doing? This is madness" Charity Dingle: "Your natural habitat surely" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes